Set Fire to the Rain
by Darkeyes17
Summary: G1: Complete - Sunstreaker feels betrayed and hurt after his lover cheats on him. He recieves some comfort from a certain medic. Implied slash and kissing, implied Sunny/?


**A/N: inspired by Adele's 'Set fire to the rain.' How I love that song. Different and yet just as powerful as 'Rolling in the deep.' The mech that Sunstreaker was with is going to remain ambiguous, because I'd like to see my reader's theories. **

**Warnings!:** Implied Slash of the mech/mech variety, kissing.

The italics are flashbacks, and no, I don't own transformers.

* * *

><p><strong>Set fire to the rain<strong>

* * *

><p>The rain was pouring down on the desert, falling on the parched ground, not a creature in sight, save for the hulking mass of gleaming yellow metal kneeling seemingly aimlessly in the middle of the ground, just in sight of the Ark.<p>

Sunstreaker stared out into the mass of water sleeting across the Earth, but his optics weren't really seeing. He was replaying memories. Painful, painful memories.

* * *

><p>~~/~

"_Hey, Sunstreaker,"_ _purred his lover, swinging his hips as he came to their table, sitting next to him. The golden twin looked at his lover, optics softening. _

"_Hello yourself."_

"_Mmm….you know what I feel like doing tonight?" asked the smaller mech._

"_Hhmm, what?" asked Sunstreaker, slightly teasing. _

"_I want to have your beautiful body over me. What do you say to that?" teased his lover, intertwining their hands together under the table, secret. After all, unless he was drunk, Sunstreaker was usually adverse to public displays of affection. Sunstreaker whispered, "Sounds good to me."_

_~/~/~_

"_Hey, where were you after the battle? You usually come and visit me when I'm in the medbay," remarked Sunstreaker, slightly hurt. _

_His lover sighed, "I'm sorry, I couldn't get out of duty this time. I'll make it up to you later, hmm?"_

"_Yeah…whatever."_

_~/~/~_

"_You know, I think I love you," murmured the golden mech, tightening his arms around his lover's shoulders, frowning when suddenly the frame stiffened under his touch. He pulled back, locking their optics together. "What, I thought you wanted to hear that. We've been together for about nine months now."_

_His lover bit his lower lip. "It's not that I don't love you. I'm just not sure I'm ready to say it back."_

"_Hey, don't jump the gun. I'm not asking you to bond with me or anything."_

_A relieved smile. "Good, because you'd be slightly disappointed. I care for you. Is that enough?"_

_Laying a light kiss on warm lipplates, Sunstreaker replied, "It is for now."_

* * *

><p>The signs had been there all along. They had practically been flashing neon lights at him and yet he was so wrapped up in pleasing his lover, in making sure things went long term for once. He wanted his 'playmech' days to tone down, and perhaps thought his lover could be the one. So he had ignored everything. Even Sideswipe, his own twin, his own bondmate in twin sense, told him that the mech was no good, that he was fooling him.<p>

He had foolishly ignored his twin's advice.

"Why, lover," Sunstreaker whispered brokenly to the sky, "why did you have that side of you I never knew?"

* * *

><p>~~/~

_Sunstreaker heard giggling behind the door of his lover's quarters. With his present in hand and a soft smile on his face, typed in the code he knew so well and entered the room._

_He immediately wished he didn't. _

_There stood his lover in the arms of another mech, both of them kissing passionately, his lover moaning into the kiss and grabbing onto the other mech. They were so entertwined that they didn't notice the horrified Sunstreaker until the other mech broke off, his gaze flicking towards the door, freezing in his actions. His lover turned, seeing Sunstreaker, smile disappearing._

"_Wait…Sunny, this isn't what it looks like."_

"_Oh really," growled Sunstreaker, a fury building in his spark, almost blinding him. "Like Pit. You've cheated on me. It's unforgivable. Frag you, I don't need you. Have him. You're never getting me back. This is the last time I want to ever see you."_

_Before either mech would react, he threw down the box of energon goodies, running out of the Ark, ignoring his twin's calls though his spark. He ran, and ran, and then dropped to his knees…._

_~/~/~_

* * *

><p>Where he was now. The rain poured over him, his whole body not untouched by the cold droplets as he crouched there in the rapidly soaking sand.<p>

He wanted the world to be on fire with his agony. He wanted the very droplets of rain to incinerate him, because maybe that would be less painful than the ache in his spark. He had never felt so betrayed, so used. Finally he broke, stubborn tears of coolant finally flowing from his optics as he looked up into the stormy grey sky.

"WHY!" he screamed to the sky, fists clenching, back bowed backwards as he screamed again, a pure, animalistic cry. His spark felt like it was burning from the inside out with agony, like something had died. He had given his all. He had been all that a true lover had been for once. And his lover had thrown him away like some rusted treasure.

"Let it burn….let him burn in pit," Sunstreaker seethed, before his faceplates screwed up and he let forth with another pained roar, long and loud, into the nothingness before him.

It felt like he was screaming out his hurt, sense of betrayal for what felt like hours but was only minutes, pounding his fists angrily into the wet sand, his tears mingling with the rain.

Suddenly there was a sense of peace about him, and he turned, feeling a presence near him.

He didn't expect it to be Ratchet.

The CMO was staring at him, keeping his gaze carefully blank as he approached and kneeled down beside the panting Sunstreaker, placing a cautious hand on the burning hot shoulder, heated from the expenditure of angry energy from the yellow twin. Just loud enough to be heard over the rain, Ratchet said, "I heard about what happened."

"That fast, huh? Gone around that fast that I'm a _fool."_

"No. Your lover came to me, trying to find you. I ignored him once he told me what happened."

"Oh, so you're just finding me for _him_ then," growled Sunstreaker, flinching away from the hand on his shoulder angrily.

"No!" cried out Ratchet, shuffling forward and placing both hands on hunched shoulders to pull him upright so they were optic to optic. "Don't presume anything with me, Sunny. I came out here for you. You're hurting and I'm a healer, damn you!"

"You can't fix me," replied Sunstreaker, feeling dead.

Ratchet's optics got sad. "You know, I always wondered if you ever saw him for what he truly was. But I saw how nice he was to you. For a time, he was good for you, kept you calm, but he's torn everything to the ground. Don't let such a manipulator win. There are mechs who care for you more than that slagger ever will. One is your twin, and one of them is sitting right here."

Sunstreaker shuddered, more tears finally spilling out. He felt himself breaking down again and he whined, "Ratchet…"

The medic seemed to know what he needed and pulled him into a comforting embrace, indifferent to the sheets of rain still pouring down their frames. He held the younger mech tight, humming to him soothingly. It wasn't fair to this mech in his arms to be treated like that. He had thought that Sunstreaker had been happy with his lover, for he had been friendlier, easier to deal with in the past half a year. For it all to have been a lie enraged the medic, but he tramped it down.

"Shhh, Sunny. You'll find a mech one day who can love both you and your twin together," soothed Ratchet.

Sunstreaker relaxed, taking the comfort for what it was. "Ratch…thank you."

Tightening his arms for a moment, Ratchet murmured back, "It's no problem. I care for you and your twin more than you could possibly know."

The golden twin's optics went wide for a second in realisation, but recognised it was not a come-on. It was a statement of fact that he and Sideswipe could either choose to act on or not. Sighing, he tried to let the ache in his spark wash away. He hurt, and it ached, but the medic was right. There were others who cared for him. With them by his side, the pain would fade. Before dropping into an anguished recharge, he let his lips part to speak one more time.

"Thank you…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oy, bunni****es hop everywhere! I hope you all liked this one. Please review!**


End file.
